


Somewhere

by xoinks



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Subdrop, Subspace, Trust, post rok, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoinks/pseuds/xoinks
Summary: The drops don't always have to be the worst.Sometimes, they can be the best.





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarumilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/gifts).



> for saruhiko_bb
> 
> to one of my dearest friends, who has been there for me through some really shitty times, and some of the best times. i owe it to her for a lot of personal growth over the past seven months of knowing her. our dumb, daily banter keeps me going when things are at their worst. you've been with me through the legal battles, through the being dropped for no fucking reason bullshit, and many other. i've seen you at the height of confidence, and at the bottom of the pit.  
> i'll always be there to help drag you out.
> 
> let's keep this friendship alive for a long, long time. not in a gay way tho
> 
> oh
> 
> and
> 
> i fucking finished something you douche canoe (middle-finger)

The familiar scent of Misaki’s cologne surrounded him, and permeated every fibre of the blanket warming the chill under his skin. Through the shuddering, and hazed atmosphere around him, those small things kept him grounded.    


  
Misaki’s voice was muffled--distant.    


  
Fushimi hadn’t even noticed the uncomfortable pull of Misaki’s dick slipping out of him, or how the lamp near the bathroom door had been switched on, or even how the blanket had been wrapped around him. Something cold pressed against his cheek, and dazed, he turned his head towards the sensation, gentle amber eyes flickering into sight behind the glass.   


  
“Let me take care of you,”   


  
The familiar and gruff whisper tickled his ear. Fushimi’s body, overstimulated, and dropping fast, began to shudder again. A warm hand placed itself on his neck, and he practically mewled, fumbling to be covered in Misaki’s warmth again. He heard the faint traces of a small laugh, somewhere in the distance.   


  
“Stay with me baby, not yet,”   


  
“Misaki--”   


  
A straw was pressed against his lips, and after a moment, Fushimi reluctantly pulled a bit of juice from the cup, feeling the sweetness course through his veins. 

  
  
“That’s right, Saru. Let go, I’ve got you,”

The collar tight around his neck--showing he was  _ owned _ \--loosened. Fushimi tilted his head up, still in a daze, as the smooth nylon slid free from porcelain skin. There was a slight jingle of tags, but like everything else in that instant, it sounded far-off, barely audible through the fog. Fingers curled at the nape of his neck, and he felt the drag of nails over his skin.

 

Fushimi mewled again, though less pitifully this time.Warm arms wrapped around him, and pulled him in. It was only then, that the world cleared a little. He was faintly aware of the murmurs against his ear--pet-names, praise, all the things he craved in this mindset.

 

It was only the third time he had experienced such a pitiful drop. The old Fushimi would have balked at such a preposterous notion, such as a drop from something like sex. 

 

Granted, it wasn’t just any sex.

 

The trusting ebb and flow between him and Misaki had done nothing, except grow over the course of their reconciliation, and relationship. It had been hard in the beginning; placing that sort of trust in somebody, when he himself was as independent and closed-off as they came. 

 

But as things moved along, and sexual sessions between the two intensified, so too did the after effects. Misaki would pull out, and try to leave just for a shower or damp towel, and Fushimi would tense up immediately, hands flying out to pull him back.

 

There had to have been something wrong with him, he noted dully. 

 

But, a few hours scraping over the darker corners of the internet revealed to him something almost common, and not unheard of. Albeit, an embarrassing thing to admit to one’s partner; that Fushimi was weak, and Misaki was not. 

 

Misaki did not react the way he had expected. Somehow, even after years of intimate trust between the two, Fushimi was sure Misaki would act with disgust or adapt a mocking tone. It was probably half due to the abuse he had experienced throughout his lifetime.

 

But Misaki did neither.

 

He simply smiled, and rubbed Fushimi’s back.

 

_ “Thank you,” _

 

He breathed out softly, ruffling Fushimi’s hair. 

 

And that was how they ended up where they were. The clink of the collar against the floor, the distant throbbing ache flowing through his lower half, and Misaki’s warm breathing fanning out across his face, as Fushimi sipped at his juice, and let himself return.

 

Thirty minutes or so passed, before he returned the glass to the bedside table, and as graceful as a newborn fawn, he wobbled upright, Misaki grabbing his wrist abruptly to steady him.

 

“Easy, damnit! I don’t need you knocking your head like last week,”

 

Fushimi didn’t want to be reminded, and his face burned at the memory, of it. He had tried to push himself too far too fast, and ended up on his ass, but not before scraping his head and bleeding in his good eye.

 

Well, slightly better eye.

 

He settled back on the bed with a huff, and wrapped the blanket back around himself, as Misaki pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

 

“Take it easy,”

 

He reminded him again, rubbing soothing circles in his back, effectively melting Fushimi from trying anything further, until the fog had completely cleared. But that was okay, if it took a bit longer.

 

Because Misaki was here.

 

And that was good enough for him. 

 

“Okay,”


End file.
